1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a manufacturing device of a stereoscopic image display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display implements a three-dimensional (3D) image using a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a parallax image between left and right eyes of a user with a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glasses type method and a non-glasses type method, both of which have been put to practical use. In the glasses type method, the parallax image between the left and right eyes is displayed on a direct-view display or a projector through a change in a polarization direction of the parallax image or in a time-division manner, and a stereoscopic image is implemented using polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. In the non-glasses type method, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating an optical axis of the parallax image between the left and right eyes is generally installed in front of or behind a liquid crystal display panel. Recently, a glasses type stereoscopic image display using a film patterned retarder (i.e., an optical film), which changes light modulation characteristic in each pattern, has been actively studied by various technological developments of the stereoscopic image display.
FIG. 1 illustrates a manufacturing device of a related art stereoscopic image display. As shown in FIG. 1, a film patterned retarder FPR of the related art stereoscopic image display is attached to a display panel PNL using an attachment device including a vacuum adsorption stage and an adhesive roller. Because the related art attachment device transfers the film patterned retarder FPR, which is slantly loaded on the vacuum adsorption stage, to a location area of the adhesive roller, a deviation in an adhesive strength between the film patterned retarder FPR and the display panel PNL and a non-adsorption area between the film patterned retarder FPR are generated during an attachment process. Hence, bubbles are generated between the film patterned retarder FPR and the display panel PNL after the attachment process, and the reliability and the display quality of the stereoscopic image display manufactured using the related art attachment device are reduced.